Cracked Mirrors
by Rieymo-veil
Summary: Rin was always treated differently to everyone else. She didn't have a gift, so she was weird. It turns out she did have a gift and an amazing one at that. Len was one part. She was ignorant she abused her gift. She will not be forgiven. RinxLen /Noncest
1. Prologue

Hello! Let me introduce myself quickly, I am called Rieymo-veil and I am new to this whole fanfiction concept!

I believe this is what you call a prologue..? Haha, I hope so!

Before you should begin to read this I will mention here that this prologue is very misleading. It is possible to differently than the story plot is from this but please, the first chapter will clear your foggy head! (foggy... judgmental...head...)

Let's begin!

* * *

><p><em>This story is set in a world not unlike our own. It has grass, flowers, technology...anything you could possibly think of! The difference is, 'humans' of this world each obtain a gift at birth that gives them some kind of advantage. These gifts are magical. For an example; Miku Hatsune (a character who will soon enter the story) has the trendy ability of mind manipulation which will often cause chaos and confusion in a lot of future scenes! Look out for different characters and their powers as they often give you a great insight into the character's personality!<em>

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky and the hallways were dark when something that would be considered a miracle happened. With a face drenched with tears, Rin Kagamine fell on to her bed feeling fatigued. Her short blonde locks that usually fell just past her shoulders were sticking up like a hedgehog's spikes and her usually angelic azure eyes were puffy and red because of her sobbing.<p>

"Why don't they like me?" her small 10 year old voice asked to no one in particular. It was shaking and barely audible so only she herself could hear it. She hugged herself tightly and was almost breaking her own skin with her nails. "I'm not different, I'm the same as them!"

She would never be able to sleep because of her troubled mind but she was so tired that she had to. Rin attempted to pull the covers over herself but did not succeed because her small hands were too shaky by that point.

"I just want a friend, someone to play with me!" her voice was small but her imagination was not. She continued sobbing, into her pillow this time, with tears flowing freely again.

Something made her stop crying.

Rin felt warm hands rubbing her arms soothingly and smelt a sweet scent. She was confused.

"Wha-?" her voice was muffled but someone's hand. For a split second Rin thought she was being kidnapped but as soon as she heard such a beautiful voice she knew that she wasn't.

"Calm down…" it was the voice of an angel to Rin. Calm, carefree and sweet in every way possible. She felt smooth fingers run through her hair as if trying to reassure her. "Don't cry or I will too..!"

"Y-you…" Rin whimpered out of surprise. She grabbed the angel's hand her held it tightly, "Angel?"

What Rin thought to be an angel laughed a laugh that really did sound like bells and Rin could almost feel the smile radiating off of him.

"I'm not angel, my name is Len!" he said happily while twirling a strand of Rin's hair around his finger. He made sure Rin was sitting in his lap comfortably before saying, "I'm here to play with you!"

.

.

.

There was a silence.

.

.

.

"So…" Rin began to ask, "Friend?"

"Yes," Len replied almost immediately, "Friend."

* * *

><p>I am sure that you will have a few questions in your head such as:<p>

Why was Rin crying in the first place?

Where did Len come from?

What is Len?

Why am I writing questions that you may or may not be thinking of?

I have a better question for **YOU** though and that is asking about what you _assume_ the answer is for each of these! Does something specific come to mind?

Do tell, I am intrigued about hearing your own take and thoughts. :)

-Rieymo


	2. The Eyes of an Angel

Hello again!

This is the first chapter (if you count the last as a prologue) and I was very excited as I wrote it earlier today!

It is much shorter than I intended it to be but I decided it would be best to cut it in a certain sport because this story leads on to having a time skip. So I'm afraid to say that this is only a little over 1,000 words, sorry!

I hope this does not put anyone off. I do not intend to make the following chapters this short but this is portion of the story is mainly an introduction to the characters and main ideas that come with this!

Anyway, I shall stop talking and let you read the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Breathing got softer and softer until it wasn't heavy anymore. Blue eyes opened slowly and met stunning emerald ones. She looked at him and he looked at her. Their blond hair was messy on both and looked very unkempt.<p>

Rin was memorized by his beauty.

"Good morning, Rin!" he said cheerily with a voice that could send any sinner to heaven. His bright eyes widened as she leaned towards his lips and kissed him lightly.

"Angel…" she muttered after breaking away slowly.

* * *

><p>He looked at her and laughed.<p>

"Len?" a small girl asked as she walked through the front door to her house. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and called again. "Len?"

A cold feeling spread through Rin's arm and she shivered. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone. She turned and saw a pale faced angel behind herself. His own arm was still raised as if he was going to touch her again.

"S-sorry," he choked out with a tiny voice. "I am not feeling great…"

Rin felt sympathetic. She ignored the coolness of his skin and lifted him up as a princess would be by their knight and made her way to her bedroom. Before she could set him down on the soft bed, Len forced himself out of her arms and smiled with clouded eyes.

"I waited for you to get back in here," he whispered shakily. He grabbed something from her writing desk and held it out to her. "I bought you something while I was waiting."

The young blonde girl took the present out of his sweaty palm and gasped. It was silky and soft like his skin. It was a pearly white ribbon.

"This is…" Rin said with a noticeable smile forming on her lips, "A ribbon?"

"Yes." Len answered with an identical smile on his lips, he took the ribbon from her hands and gathered her messy blonde locks. With care, he brushed out her hair with his thin fingers and skilfully tied the ribbon into Rin's hair so that it looked almost like bunny ears. He continued, "It's for your hair, see?"

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and grinned at it. She noticed that her tears looked as if they had never existed because all traces of her crying were gone. Len did not have a reflection, she also noticed.

Len placed his palm on the delicate mirror and sighed. His eyes were getting duller by the second and his skin was already ridiculously pale.

"You must understand, Rin," he muttered to her softly while his bangs covered his dead eyes, "I cannot stay for long."

Rin pouted but did not try to stop him from talking.

"I come from a different world, you know?" Len continued, "A whole other universe. It looks a lot like this one, but the creatures that inhabit it are different."

"You must…" Rin said as if trying to register the information, "Go?"

Len nodded sadly although it was not filled with much emotion. "Yes."

Rin felt new tears dripping down her chin already and her breathing get deeper suddenly. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand, begging him not to go. But she could not- something held her where she was.

"I won't be gone forever, I'll be back tomorrow and all you have to do is _want_ me." Len said with a hint of a smile still lingering in his voice. He waved at her for a moment and then turned to face the mirror again. "I'll see you soon, Rin Kagamine."

Rin blinked away more tears that were coming and felt herself fall to the hard wooden floor with a thud. Her only friend, he was gone, back inside his mirror dimension.

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly cooked meat wafted throughout Rin's home but she was not hungry. Her whole mind was unfocused and her vision was still blurred for all she could think about was the angelic boy she had met earlier. Rin's mother was used to such behaviour but she could not help but feel that Rin had something she needed to say.<p>

"Rin, baby," her mother began in a sweet, soothing tone of voice, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I…" Rin whispered, "Mama…"

"Did something happen at school again, was someone mean to you?" the use of a stern tone of voice never put Rin off and she shook her head vigorously. Her mother took this lightly and asked, "So tell me, Rin."

"Mama…" Rin said, leaning towards her mother to look her in the eye, "I…have a _gift_."

Rin giggled at the look of shock that crossed her mother's features. Her eyes widened and her mouth almost fell completely open. Soon after that look of shock came a brilliant look of pride. Rin gasped when her mother's whole face lit up and shone like a star.

"A gift?" her tone of voice was almost a singing voice, "Really?"

"Yes, mama." Rin said, noticing that her mother was already ignoring her half-finished meal. "I have a…friend…"

The woman nodded and urged her daughter to continue.

"He said he comes from a different world from ours and he goes through a mirror. His name is Len." Rin spoke with great confidence in her words. "I was sad last night but he came and helped me to sleep. I think he is an angel…"

"Can you do anything else?" Rin's mother was intrigued.

"I…don't know." Rin admitted and looked down. "But, he comes back to tomorrow, so I will ask him!"

"Yes, do that, Rin." Her mother replied.

* * *

><p>Rin headed to her bedroom later that evening to sleep. She pulled on new night clothes on to her thin frame and grimaced as she looked into the mirror. She imagined the shining light of a boy standing next to her and making her smile with glee. It made her sad.<p>

She wondered how she had gotten attached so fast. Her first friend was definitely something special though. Definitely.

As she snuggled under her thin bed covers hastily trying to gather warmth so that she could fall asleep she realised that maybe it was nice to have a gift, however much it would change her life.

It meant that the stars would shine brighter in her eyes, anyway.

* * *

><p>Yes, it is short. I am very sorry for that again.<p>

I do hope you can forgive me, aha...I promise for something longer next time!

If you are enjoying this, please give me a shout or anything and tell me your thoughts because it is nice to hear what you think!

I have a few questions to stimulate you:

If you had a gift that represented yourself and your own personality, what would the gift be?

Is Len portrayed, in your own opinion, in this chapter as a brotherly figure or something else?

What do you think happens at Rin's school and what is the state of her social life and relations with others?

Have a very nice day for however much longer it lasts and I will see you all very soon with the next update to this! ^^

-Rieymo


End file.
